Punished
by odstpilot
Summary: After getting caught, Aang gets punished by Lin and Su.


Punished

Summary: After getting caught, Aang gets punished by Lin and Su.

Ch 1

Aang looked at the bread inside the glass window. His stomach growled, telling him it needed the food.

"Don't get caught." He muttered.

Aang quickly ran across the street and crouched next to the front door. He pulled out his lock-picking tool and went to work. He heard the gears turn, and he grinned when he heard the clicking noise.

"Finally." He said, when he felt metal wrap around his mouth.

"Quiet." A hoarse feminine voice said.

Aang struggled to break free, only to be hit on the head and knocked out.

"Great." She said, looking at the unconscious boy.

Waking up, Aang tried to move his arms and legs, but realized he was cuffed to an X-like structure.

"You can go to jail for trying to steal food." The same voice said.

Aang watched as chief Beifong walked out of the shadows.

"Ah, shit. What did I do wrong?" Aang asked.

"Stealing is a crime, kid. Now, I can throw you into prison or you can take the alternative." Lin said.

"Which is what?" Aang asked.

"You can serve the both of us." A softer voice said. The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows, flanking Lin.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"Su Beifong. Lin's half-sister. And I'm the leader of Zaofu. So, what'll it be? Prison, or us?" Su asked.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Aang asked.

Lin smirked and snapped her fingers. Aang looked at the sight that beheld him. It was like dungeon filled with torture instruments. Whips, chains, gags, two large candles, crosses, ropes, a bed with cuffs for the wrists and ankles, and what appeared to be an A-frame of sorts. But instead of a sharp end, the two frames supported a circular metal top.

"What the hell is this?!" Aang exclaimed.

"Your service begins. Now." Lin said, walking to Aang. She tore his clothing off, leaving him in his birthday suit. She uncuffed Aang and pulled him towards the A-frame.

"I'm not going to like this, will I?" Aang asked.

"You won't. But we will." Su said, a sadistic look in her eyes.

"Damn, Su. Didn't think you were that type." Lin said.

Lin put weights on Aang's ankles and tied his hands behind his back. Using their cables, they grabbed Aang and dropped him on the A-frame.

Aang felt the familiar pain of being kicked in the nuts, as the cool metal squashed his balls against his body.

"I'm betting that feels good. Unlike you, I have no such problems." Lin said, mounting the frame, in the same position as Aang.

Pulling Aang right in front of her, she put her hands on his hips and rocked them back and forth. Aang struggled not to cry out in pain, but the sounds of agony were unmistaken.

"That's the sound of joy." Su said, sitting behind Lin and pushing her into the frame. Lin rocked her hips back and forth, only to smirk at Aang.

"See, no problem for me. It actually feels good." Lin said.

Aang could only groan in pain, and looked as the two woman sat with no problem. Using her metalbending, Lin had her cables grab his legs and lift them up to 180 degrees. Su followed by holding his arms up, via cables to the ceiling.

Su dismounted from the frame and put on a strap-on. Approaching Aang from behind, she thrusted forward, burying the object inside Aang's ass.

"Don't tell us you're enjoying this." Su said, thrusting back and forth.

"I-" Aang said, but could only moan in pleasure as his prostate was stimulated. Lin curled her fingers and stroked Aang until he was a full mast.

"We know how to pick them, Su." Lin said. She then pulled herself towards Aang and filled herself with him.

Aang thrusted forward, the physical and emotional sensations new to him. Lin and Su continued to thrust back and forth, Aang being their sex toy. Lin made a deep groan at her insides being fully stretched. She only hoped Aang would last. She wanted to enjoy it.

"Chief, I'm about to-" Aang said.

"Don't you dare. Think of anything to prevent cumming." Lin said, gasping as the two moved together.

Lin leaned forward and bit Aang's neck as she climaxed, coating Aang's member with her juices. She stroked him until he climaxed hard.

"Wow. That felt good." Aang said, breathing hard.

"I'm impressed with how limber he is." Lin said.

"We can experiment with that another day. For now, I'm not finished with you." Su said. She pushed the A-beam away and uncuffed Aang. Falling to the floor, Aang was picked up by Su and thrown onto the bed. She and Lin cuffed him to the posts and proceeded to mount him. Lin on Aang's mouth, and Su on his cock.

"Holy… where'd you learn to give tongue like that?" Lin asked, rocking her hips back and forth.

Su pulled Lin forward and kissed her, tongues caressing. They trailed their fingernails down each other's curves and towards each other's pussy's.

Lin wrapped her fingers around Aang's member, and rubbed against Su's G-spot. Su gyrated against Lin and Aang, climaxing. Lin didn't last long, as Aang's tongue and Su's fingers brought her to the brink.

Su and Lin lay next to Aang, sandwiching him between their bodies.

"We should do this again sometime." Su said.

"We will. And our dear friend will be more than happy to satisfy us." Lin said, a seductive look in her eyes.


End file.
